


往后余生（二）

by TsuzukiAsato



Series: 《往后余生》 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato





	往后余生（二）

** 2.2008年**

** “双环结成连理枝，舒卷随人意。半轮秋月明，一片春云腻。到手时清风阵阵起。①”**

很眼熟。

这是后台小徒弟们对于谦把玩儿的那把扇子的第一个感觉。

像极了自己师父从不离身的那把。水磨玉竹十六档扇骨，最简单的直式方头，同样是被人盘久了，扇骨温润如玉，有着灵通光熟之感。若硬要说有什么不同，那就是这把并非空白扇面。

扇子正面写了“朔风吹散三更雪 倩魂犹恋桃花月②”，反面画了两条墨黑的鲶鱼。而他们没有瞧见的是，扇面儿的角落里还缀了个小小的“郭”字。

这正是郭德纲的那把白纸扇，由开蒙的老先生在他第一次上台前赠予的，作为正式踏入传统曲艺行当的庆贺。扇子本身算不得名贵，只是作为这么多年来的从艺见证，意义特殊。

扇子是从潭拓寺聆听暮鼓晨钟、感沐佛教圣灵回来的转天，面含春色的郭德纲带着不怒自威的气势，亲手将它放进于谦手里的。

打开扇子，于谦笑了，定情信物啊这是。

想来过往种种，这大概是郭德纲最接近于直接表明心迹的方式。

也如他所希望的，郭德纲一直都懂他。

***

两天前。

西郊古寺，月华如练。喧嚣尽去，寂静安眠。

“马嵬坡下草青青，今日犹存妃子陵……”低柔的婉转的哼唱顺着茭白的月光潜入梦里，化为额头与脸颊上的点点轻吻。

郭德纲被于谦那几句韵味十足的骆派大鼓从沉睡中唤醒，长舒一口气，下意识地收紧环住师哥的手臂，发出猫咪一样惬意的嘟囔，不去理睬耳边挠痒痒般的轻笑。

这些日子，接综艺接主持提升曝光率的高强度工作几乎榨干了他的精力，好容易拼凑出小半天的休息时间，就发现那个被忽视很久的师哥自己找上了门。

郭德纲觉得内疚。当年是他情不自禁先招惹了于谦，该说的、该做的、该承诺的，他什么都没给，于谦也什么都没有要。他很高兴于谦能懂他，不需要浪费口舌去解释多余的事情。然而不经意间递过来的茶水，永远备好的大褂与毛巾，食髓知味欲罢不能的情事，以及怎么也熄不掉的想要时刻腻在一起的念头，让他忽然有了莫名的不安与恐惧。他觉得事情正向着无法控制的方向滑去，就像即将淹死的人除了滑腻的水草什么也抓不住，岸上是他的相声与按部就班的生活，身后是师哥似水的柔情与潮汐般的温柔攻势，让他想要松开双手甘愿坠入海洋深处。

就是这份不安与恐惧使他有意地把俩人同台的节目排得少了些，再少些，少到连观众们都看出端倪以为他们有了罅隙。即便如此，于谦一如既往地用无声的体贴与沉默的信任去包容他的骄纵。离上次的情事已经过去两个多月，这期间于谦没少逮着机会想把他堵在僻静的角落里亲热，但他总是用堂而皇之的理由一次又一次滑开。他看得见于谦眼底一闪而过的失落与苦楚，但脸上始终温和笑容仿佛是无声的细雨润入心田，催生着他名为爱恋的常春藤，在不经意间爬满五脏六腑勒到他无法呼吸。

下午的时候，郭德纲以为这次时间紧张的潭拓寺怡情小聚，会以他俩匆忙走上几个景点草草结束，而水瓶座的于谦却当场拍板晚上住在寺院。对师哥这个心血来潮的临时安排，郭德纲极其配合。他从来没在庙里留过宿，而且有这么合适的理由能让俩人私下里多呆一会儿，简直求之不得。晚饭时他胃口还不错，配着清淡的菜叶吃了满碗的斋饭，就被于谦半哄半骗地送进寮房休息，连寺里的晚课都没听上。多日的疲乏与心中的安然使他没等到催睡的安板就会了周公。

于谦却少见地失了眠。

他想聊天，跟郭德纲，随便什么都行。比如让师弟视如己出、也重新让他审视“天才”二字的陶阳，或是鞍前马后给他跑了好几年腿、前几天刚进德云社的小孟，还有口盟两年、拖到现在也没有正式摆知的大林。他同样觉得这样偶尔的浪漫挺好，在古寺铺满月光的床上相拥而眠。休憩在自己胸口的师弟气息绵长，让他已然忘记天亮之后的相见时难别亦难。

生活一直对于谦既慷慨又吝啬。

它在于谦已经对相声绝望的时候给了他郭德纲，让他感受到傍于巨人身侧是何种愉快，还是用单位摊派政治任务这种令人哭笑不得的方式；它又在于谦心若止水的时候给了他无望的念想，让他领略到池中金鳞他日化龙入云的风采，想要与眼前人在太阳底下牵手共度余生。

于谦知道这几乎不可能，即便他还清楚地记得那一天。

那是北曲乡下演出的午后小憩，每件事都跟过往一样平常。他们避了同事，带着蒲团找了个僻静的地方喝茶乘凉。聊了什么于谦已经完全回想不起来，只记得兴致正浓时，郭德纲忽然起身使了个利落的身段，手里那把白纸扇刷地打开，惊得他心头一紧，再看去，师弟方才闲聊的眉飞色舞已然变成临危不惧的从容。他亮开敲金戛玉的嗓子专注地唱着，好似真的站在城楼看那巍巍山景，与旌旗招展的百万雄兵遥遥对峙。他是如此地投入，唱到紧迫时好似危急存亡的关头，得意时仿佛胸有吓退百万雄兵的韬略。

他们头顶的白梨花团团锦簇，灿若寒冬白雪，于谦手里端着半杯温吞的茶水坐在树下的散落的花瓣里，呆愣地看着明媚光华中郭德纲抬手投足，由着他韵味十足的唱腔夺走呼吸，直到“你就来来来，请上城楼听我抚琴”一言惊醒梦中人。于谦情不自禁地鼓掌叫好，胸口长久以来盘旋着找不到出口的感情终于破茧而出，化为爱恋的蝴蝶翩迁起舞。

于谦知道，一出《空城计》害相思，他们之间某些东西永远地改变了。

但他也清楚地明白，他们之间永远不会改变的是，相声稳坐郭德纲心里的头一把交椅，这是不争的事实。而他，甚至排在事业与家庭的责任后面。

于谦打心底儿理解自己这位搭档。七岁学评书，九岁学相声，而后又唱了五年的戏，说到底是传统曲艺给了他立身之本。而自己虽是科班出身，但曾为养家糊口四处拍戏，十年的寂寞期将相声束之高阁。他没有郭德纲那种揭不开锅吃面糊、也要将传统艺术坚持到底的胸怀与气魄。

现在，百年枯木又逢春，沉寂许久的相声终于有了复苏的迹象，郭德纲想在德云社有起色的时候再添一把柴，无非是想趁着东风正好的时候把火烧旺了，后头的日子大家就能好过一些。只是在这种风起吹皱一潭深水，看似平静实则暗流涌动的时候，他们之间的这份儿情谊，好比星光点点之于皓月之辉，聊胜于无。但他还是感到宽慰，毕竟枕边的人回应了自己的真情实意。

“‘今夜月色真美’，”拇指带着爱恋轻柔地擦过师弟的眉梢，于谦眼神清亮不见困意只有宠溺，“德纲，我想跟您一块儿去看看。”

“我瞎了心吗，为什么要同意这会儿去看月亮？”郭德纲为那句拐弯抹角的情话在夜色里悄悄红了耳朵，睡到沙哑的嗓音假意抱怨着，“也就是跟您，我才会这会儿出去野。”

“就知道角儿对我好，”于谦微笑。

片刻的留恋过后，郭德纲爬出那个温暖的怀抱，陈旧的床垫跟随他们的起身小声抗议着。宽敞的寮房里并排摆了三张席梦思，今晚住进他们两个，只睡了一张床。借着光滑理石地面反射的荧然月光，于谦给他搭了外套顺势握住手，郭德纲转动掌心与人十指相扣，就好像他们曾经千百次这样做过。

推开了门，便是另外一个世界。

修竹滴翠，星辰闪烁，夜色幽凉。红木椽、白玉狮，重檐庑殿顶、黄琉璃瓦绿剪边，安静的寺庙在如水的月色中带着庄严的肃穆感。

他们拾阶而下，抚过蓝色的琉璃扶手，听青青竹林随风飒飒作响，看白松虬劲的枝桠悬挂着寅时的圆月。酷热的暑气被花径汩汩的流水带走，白日里络绎不绝的宝殿只剩下悠远的沉默，山风就着断续的木鱼声送来了佛香的味道。

郭德纲忽然想起白天他们一时兴起求来的姻缘签。签条写“薛仁贵困白虎关”，展开签诗，“自观相见好容仪，谁想中间一点非，不是婚姻休作对，不如撤手且由伊③”。

中下签。

于谦当场就敛了笑，拿去找人解。解签的僧人半阖着眼帘半刻不语，送了一句“虽是天作之合，可惜非是百年姻缘，不可强求，恐生是非，切记、切记”便要打发他们。

郭德纲倒是不以为意，求签祈福不过是图个吉祥，做不得数。不若那烧香求签便能把日子过得红火，还用得着众生劳碌俗世浮沉。但于谦却直愣愣地站起来，翻出钱包就要请功德进香礼佛求佛祖破了这签，日后好逢凶化吉保他们的安生。郭德纲拦住他摆摆手：“有句古话叫做‘所爱隔山海，山海皆可平’。您信也罢，不信也罢，可我郭德纲什么时候信过命？师哥您只要跟我好好的就是了。”于谦把话听进了心里头，便由得郭德纲坚持，说话间被拽出了天王殿的门。

天王殿再往上数两处就是毗卢殿，院子里有两株古银杏树，东侧那株植于唐贞观年间，西侧那株植于辽代，相传被乾隆皇帝御封为“帝王树”与“配王树”，指为一对儿“鸳鸯”。傍晚时，郭德纲在漫天暮色下认真地指着东侧的那株说是自己，西侧的那株是他师哥，于谦笑着打趣道自己年长，先种下的“帝王树”才是自己。出乎他们意料的是，当初辽代的配植者阴差阳错绑乱了红线，致使两株银杏同为雄株，金秋唯有落叶无有果实，与他们有着奇妙的契合。<strike></strike>

“师弟。”

郭德纲抬起视线转向于谦。于谦仰望着银杏树，侧脸在渐明的天光里带着某种无法言喻的隐忍。郭德纲从没见过如此怅然的师哥，熟悉的眼角眉梢带着无尽的落寞。尽管于谦没有再说话，偏生的郭德纲就懂得。他们之间越来越少的同台机会，被自己三番五次推脱的肌肤相亲，以及忙起来几天才有的匆匆一面，本是高山流水遇知音两情相悦的日子，却过得处处如刀割斧砍绞在于谦心上。

叹息着，他将侧脸贴上站得笔直的人的颈肩，手臂徐徐攀上后背。

郭德纲觉得他是逗哏而于谦是捧哏，相声这行都是逗哏带着捧哏的走，他好，师哥才能好，所以他想在飘摇的风雨里先站稳了，才能护得住师哥；他说服自己于谦家庭和美夫妻幸福，对他再好也只不过是露水情缘一时兴起，太过认真会烈焰灼心玉石俱焚，但他自己何尝不是为情所困身陷囹圄；他认为他们会跟这银杏树一样，傍于彼此身侧却结不成这一世的姻缘，因为这世上除了情与爱，还有太多责任过分沉重无力负担。

然而于谦身上淡淡的烟草味混合着寺院独有的檀香，让郭德纲如此依恋。什么权势的富贵、凡俗的论断、离别的无常，全在此刻枯败成灰。那些贯穿长夜无眠的思念，藏匿心底无法出口的酸涩，以及片刻也不愿分开的意望，都是他遇见世间最美好的甜蜜与惆怅。

欢喜忧苦皆源于心，郭德纲终于从那团矛盾的情感中理出万事伊始的头绪。他决定不再跟自己怄气，只愿他们余生同船共渡风光无限好。

“师哥，往后的日子里，我不会再跟您较劲儿，我会对您好，也会对自己好。”

他察觉到于谦绷紧的身体终于放松下来，然后一双手臂轻轻地回抱住他。

可笑红尘奔走者，几人于此暂心休④。

月亮的光芒悄悄隐匿在渐明的天幕后，林间啁啾的鸟鸣占据了山谷，僧人们起床洒水打扫寺院，苏醒的山麓升起炊烟缕缕。在早课的诵经声里，他们拥晨风入怀，披一衣曙光如裟，听那延续一千七百多年的钟声再次响起，仿佛从远古破空而来，警醒世人自无明长夜中觉悟，带走尘世所有的纷扰。

注：①引自明代瞿佑《北双调清江引》

②引自清代纳兰性德的《菩萨蛮·朔风吹散三更雪》。全文为“朔风吹散三更雪，倩魂犹恋桃花月。梦好莫催醒，由他好处行。”

③佛祖签诗第二签。

④出自潭拓寺石碑——从显宗幸潭柘山龙泉寺应制诗碑。


End file.
